legosuperheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
6860 The Batcave
6860 The Batcave is a set for the DC Universe theme. Description The Batcave playset is comprised of three sections, two vehicles - the batcycle and Bane's drill - , as well as five minifigures, 3 of which are exlcusive to the set; Batman in his blue suit with a cape, Robin, Bruce Wayne, Bane, and Poison Ivy. The smallest part which makes up the Batcave is Poison Ivy's cell. It is a small rectangular area with four columns built up out of rocks until there is enough room for there to be at least a single LEGO brick above Ivy's head and a ceiling takes shape. The front of the cell is barred by four transparent fluorescent blue bars held by black fence pieces. The bars may be removed do to being loosely connected via yellow 1x2 plates with a single stud in the center. The other three sides of the holding cell using transparent fluorescent blue wall pieces. One on the left side has a scan on Ivy (using a sticker), while the other two have plant designs (also using stickers). On the roof of the cell is a sign which reads HOLDING CELL in yellow letters. There is also a turret with a red light at the top that shoots blue flick-fire missiles. A sign on the turret reads ALERT! in red letters. The next part of the Batcave is the elevator and the BAT-GEAR weapon arsenal. Most of this area is risen up fairly high using using triangular, dark blue support girders. On the floor on top of the girders is a computerized image of a bat-suit (achieved with a sticker). To the left is a yellow wall with various equipment including batarangs, binoculars, and handcuffs. The floor on top of the bat-suit image is a small area with a red bat-phone which Commissioner Gordon uses to contact Batman directly. There is a play feature in this area. Bruce Wayne will stand at the top of the tower and be lowered via a knob on the back of the tower as part of the floor is the top of an elevator. Batman will be below, behind the bat-suit image on the inside of the elevator, and will be lowered to the ground floor, leaving Bruce Wayne behind the bat-suit image, giving the appearance that he has changed into Batman. The final area of the Batcave is not as tall as the former, but is the widest. It has two stories; the batcomputer on the top and an entrance on the bottom. The bottom floor has two dark blue support girders in the front and grey rock pieces in the back. There are two light grey door halves which can split apart to allow the batcycle to exit the Batcave. Above is a yellow Bat-logo for decoration. The top floor holds the batcomputer. There is a seat for Batman, Bruce, or Robin, three conrol panels, a coffe mug, and three transparent fluorescent blue monitors; one with a close-up on Bane and his drill, the second one with a map of Gotham City, and the third with small computerized images of the Batcycle, Batmobile, and the Batwing. To the sides of the computer, are two large floor lamps which extend up to the height of the former area with the elevator. To connect the two floors, a simple system of stairs is used. Another ALERT! turret is placed above the stair-case. In most official pictures, the Batcave is arranged in an L and a small bridge is used to attach the second and third sections. The batcycle has two yellow wheels - one in the front, the other in the back. The batcycle has two transparent yellow lights on the side with the triangular armour covering. It is controlled with two dark grey handle bars behind the covering. It is armed with two light-blue flick-fire missiles. Bane's drill is coloured mostly red. It has two black treads with three red wheels on each side of the drill. Bane sits on the back of the drill and drives it with a steering wheel. There are two curved pieces on either side to give the drill a sleek look, and above is a black triangle piece, like the one used on the front of the batcycle. In front of the red pieces, are two flick-fire missiles as weapons. The actual drill is in the front. Background This scene depicted in the set is not based on any particular scene from the Batman franchise. However, the set description (which has been translated from French) suggests that Poison Ivy is being held prisoner by Batman and Robin in the batcave. Bane (it should be noted that in the comics, he knows Batman's secret identity) breaks into the Batcave using a drill to try and rescue Ivy. LEGO.com Description Notes * According to the box art, this set will include a comic book. Minifigures included 6860 6860 comic.png 6860 comic-2.png 6860 comic-3.png 6860 comic-4.png Gallery 6860-2.jpg 6860-3.jpg 6860_alt3.png 6860_alt2.png 6860 back of box.jpg|Back of box. 6860 catalog.png TV Advert External Links Category:Sets released in 2012 Category:6000 Sets Category:DC Universe